Family
by MonkeyPajamas
Summary: Avery moves in with Jane and Kurt


This idea just kind of stuck in my head, so… wrote it. Not sure how I feel about it overall, but thought I'd share. Oh, and I don't own #Blindspot, but that's probably more than obvious.

* * *

The ride up the elevator was silent. "It's been a while since I lived with someone," Avery said awkwardly. She hadn't expected to be nervous. She'd actually been kind of excited when they offered. It would be a step up from the safe house that was for sure.

It wouldn't be true freedom. Not until Roman was captured, at least. After what had happened to Jane and the rest of the team, she couldn't fault Kurt for insisting on the security detail for a little while longer. It was getting old though. She felt trapped inside the safe house – no visitors, not even able to go out to eat. The only place she was allowed to go was the FBI office, and even there, they were always standing by. But even though they would still be there – stationed right outside, Jane had pointed them out – it would be some space, some bit of normalcy – family, even – something that had been missing for the past year. And for that, Avery was grateful.

Jane turned and gave her an encouraging smile. "Yeah, it's a little different than the safe house. I remember when I first moved in; it felt so crowded, so noisy. I heard every little thing he did."

"Hey!" Kurt glared at Jane as she walked past him out the elevator.

Avery let out a small laugh. "I'll be glad for the noise. The safe house was too quiet."

"Well, quiet we are not. Wait until you hear your mom sing in the shower. You'll be begging to go back to the safe house."

Jane tried to look upset, but her smile gave her away. "Don't listen to him."

Kurt unlocked the door, holding it open for Jane and Avery. "Welcome home."

Avery took a deep breath before stepping inside. It almost felt like she should feel something different. But it was the same as it had been this morning. Except there weren't two armed guards beside her, so at least she figured it was slightly better.

Kurt immediately walked towards the kitchen. "How does coconut curry sound?" he called out. It was one of the few vegan meals he actually enjoyed – although he was hoped Avery enjoyed a nice steak as much as he did.

"Fine," Avery replied, perching on a stool across from the kitchen. "It's not take out. That starts to blend together after a while."

Jane laughed. "If you stay here long enough, he'll have you cooking in no time." She walked over to the cabinet, pulling out the wine glasses. Kurt gave a disapproving glance as she poured a third glass, but didn't say anything. "Just for tonight," Jane cautioned, handing it over to Avery.

Avery smiled, taking the glass. For a moment, she just watched Jane and Kurt as they made their way around the kitchen – in sync as they got out supplies and ingredients. She couldn't help but smile. This is what her life had been like – before. She hadn't realized how much she missed this. Her meals mostly consisted of ordering something and then eating in silence in front of the television. This felt like family.

She stood up, slowly walking around the apartment. She'd never really looked around before; always been so focused on the investigation, Crawford, Roman, and her dad. She barely knew where she stood with Jane and Kurt – it still felt too new, too temporary – to ever feel comfortable snooping around their place. However, now that she was living here, she wanted to see what they were like outside of the FBI. She glanced around at the photos that decorated the walls – of them in Venice, their wedding photos, some other people that she hadn't met yet. The books left on the end table, a drawing pad left open, even some slippers tucked underneath the couch. It felt so comfortable, so intimate, that Avery almost felt as if she was an intruder in their lives.

"Do you think she's happy?" Jane whispered to Kurt in the kitchen, keeping her eyes locked on Avery's back.

"Hon, she just got here, give her a minute."

Jane sighed, "I just – "

Kurt wrapped his arms around her. "She's been through a lot. But she's tough, just like her mom. You just have to give her some time."

"Is this my room?" Avery had made her way to the hallway, and she poked her head out to ask Jane. The doors were all closed, and although it was her 'home' too, she didn't want to make the mistake of opening a door she shouldn't.

"Oh yeah, the one on the left," Jane called out, walking over. "The one in the middle is the bathroom – sorry it's still a bit of a mess, but, we'll clean it out this weekend."

Avery opened the door on the left and looked around. It look fairly standard – a few random pieces of artwork on the wall, the bed, the dresser.

"I wanted to put up a few pictures of your family… but I didn't think you were ready yet," Jane said quietly behind her.

"Thanks. I mean, for the thought." Avery sat down on the bed, staring at the wall. "I can't believe he did all those awful things."

"I know it's hard to make peace with it. But give it time." Jane sat down next to Avery. "We'll get Crawford, make him pay. I promise."

Avery sighed. "Soon I hope."

"Soon," Jane promised. She rubbed Avery's back and stood to leave. "Oh, and Avery – don't sneak out, okay?"

Avery laughed. "Sheesh, _Mom_."

"I mean it," Jane's voice was serious. "I know you're getting tired of the agents. You're eighteen, and you deserve your freedom. I felt the same way. I hated being stuck inside the safe house, all alone. I thought I could protect myself. So I snuck out. And then I got caught, and tortured."

Avery stared at Jane in disbelief.

"I got out – just barely. But the thing is, I thought I was safe. I wasn't. Promise me, you won't sneak out. If you want to go somewhere, ask me or Kurt, or even the agents."

"I promise," Avery said, her voice quiet. "You were tortured? Why?"

"They thought I knew too much. My tattoos had uncovered corruption and Carter wanted to stop it – to protect himself." Jane paused. "Roman's the same way. He'll go to whatever lengths to protect himself, his plan." Jane took a deep breath, "We'll get him. But for tonight, just relax. Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes, so you can hang out here, watch tv, anything."

Jane walked to the door, turning around one last time. "I'm really glad you're here."


End file.
